WWE Halloween
by theonlyprincessofdarkness
Summary: What happens when someone accidently bring Michael Meyers to WWE. hmmmm. seXXX. John Cenaoc. RandyMickie, and then others. Read
1. Chapter 1

**Since I love Michael Meyers and WWE thought this would be perfect story especially since it's Halloween. **

_**October 13, 2007**_

Natalie Freyer walked down the halls of the WWE she was going to visit her best friend Mickey James. Her stilettos clicking as she walked down the hall, she just wanted to be in Vans but this job intended for her to we're these shoes so she had to. Along with her stilettos she wore a little red dress that was strapless. It showed her long gorgeous legs and much of her cleavage. She hated her outfits more then anything, but it paid the bills, and moving around kept her away from her biggest night mare, giving him no time to ever catch up with her.

She walked into the woman's locker room. "Mickey!" she called out. "Common you stupid whore we have to go." She laughed as she said this knowing her friends reaction.

"You cunt whore," she said back. "Why you got to be so mean? Gosh I hope you die." Both the friends laughed at each other. "Alright Nat, ready?"

Natalie shook her head yes. She couldn't wait to get back to the hotel to change out of her clothes. So they grabbed their duffle bag and headed out to the car. When they were walking out to the car Natalie and Mickey both felt tight arms rap around them. They jumped a little frighten but when they figured out who it was they were fine. "John I swear one day I'm going to kill you on accident for that." Natalie said. John Cena had been her boyfriend since about four months after she started working for the WWE. Mickey was dating Randy for about a year now and she changed his 'player' status.

"Sorry babe," he said kissing her cheat, "but Randy and I have some news. Since we are going to be in St. Louis for Halloween, we decided to have a huge party."

Natalie had forgotten about Halloween, and now remembering that it was coming up, she was getting more freaked out. It had been five years since she left for good, but still he would never let go. Not only that, but having a party was an even worse idea for her on Halloween. "John I'd love to, but I really can't."

"C'mon Nat," Mickey started, "you do this every Halloween, it's like you're scared of it. It's not like the boogeyman is going to get you." she said laughing.

To them it was a joke, but to Natalie that's exactly what it meant. "Babe, don't worry being around friend's will be fun for Halloween, I'm so sick of staying in for it, even if it is fun for me." said John with a smile.

"Big mouth shut up," Natalie said hitting him playfully. "You guys just don't understand. Halloween is not my night at all, and I don't want to go party on that night either."

As they made their way to the car Natalie could have sworn that someone was watching her, but she thought is was just her being paranoid, but deep inside, she knew it was him.

Michael's perspective: He watched her as a man had his arm draped around her. He clenched his fists until his knuckles were white. He was furious, and couldn't wait to get his hands on both of them. He thought she'd never betray him, but she did and he wanted his revenge.

Back to Natalie: They hopped into their rented cars. "We'll meet you back at the hotel." Randy said to John and Natalie.

"Okay," Natalie replied, "and Randy," she paused waiting for him to look at her. "Keep your hand out of my best friend's skirt." She smiled evilly at Randy and Mickey and they both laughed.

"Same goes for John then," Mickey said back. Natalie look at John then back at Mickey and Randy.

"I take it back then, Randy do as you please." she said back. All four of the friends laughed and got in the car.

John and Natalie sat in silence for about two minutes until John broke the peace. "Why don't you like Halloween?"

Natalie sat there fettling with her thumbs. She looked into his deep blew eyes and exhaled trying to figure out how to explain it. "When I was younger I had a best friend, and I was in love with him. Well he ended up killing his family, and I was there for him. I visited him when he was in the asylum, when he got out it was all hell that broke lose." she paused as she could feel tears streaming to her eyes. "His name's Michael Meyers."

"The famous Michael Meyers? The biggest killer that's actually human?" John asked shocked.

"Yes, well I hid him until every Halloween. I loved the guy, part of me still does, but one time, he got so mad that he took it out on me," she said bowing her head. "I left that Halloween night, because I knew he's be out killing. That's when I changed my appearance and became a wrestler. John my real names Natalie Meyers. I have been good at hiding, but every Halloween I'm scared he'll come back and find me. If he does then everyone is at risk of being murdered, especially you."

John was shocked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He loved her and would never let anything bad happen to her, and not even Michael Meyers could take her away from him. He put his hand on hers and squeezed it. "Babe, I will not let anything happen to you, I love you way to much for him to hurt you."

She smiled at him and gave him a little peck on the lips. She sat there thinking and then got an evil grin on her face, and John saw it to. "Natalie Michelle Freyer, if you do what I think you're going to do, you will regret it." he said smiling.

She rubbed her hand up his leg and smiled. "Now John," she said with a smile and biting his neck, "would I ever do that?"

She climbed on top of him, and they were so lost in their moment, that they didn't even notice the 69' Ford following them.

**A/N: yup, basically that's it for chapter one. I'll have a new chapter up every day until Halloween, I want at least three reviews before new chapter is posted. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is two in one day because it wouldn't post yesterday: enjoy.**

_**October 14, 2007**_

Natalie woke up rapped in John's arms. Their night seemed more love filled then any other they had before. She knew it was cause she told the truth. She waited about five minutes getting impatient of waiting for him to wake up. So she bit his life and moaned his name to get him to wake up.

"Nat, baby wake me up like that every morning please," John said with a huge smile. "It makes me all happy inside…. and out."

She could feel his hand run in between her legs and his fingers enter her very sensitive spot. She then in returned pulled him on top of her and rapper her legs around him. They smiled at each other knowing what would come next. As he plunges into her she let out a moan of pleasure which made him grow even harder, little did they know that their worst fear was right next door.

**Next Door:**

Michael had heard what was going on in the room next to him for hours and hours. He was infuriated and wanted to kill them so bad, but had to wait. He grabbed the knife out of the body that had been hanging on the wall by it. There was blood spatter everywhere. The man hung on the wall all night, while his wife had been stabbed 24 times and left to bleed on the bed. Michael slit the mans throat, he was so angry.

**Natalie and John:**

"John, as much as we go at it, I'm surprised I haven't gotten pregnant yet," Natalie said with a soft laugh.

"Nat I been meaning to talk to you about that," he replied. "I want to start a family. With mini Cenas. You as my wife…"

Natalie was stunned, it was everything she wanted, but never admitted. "John," she paused for a second, "are you asking me to marry you?"

"I know it's not the best proposal, but yeah I do, more then anything." He said. "Will you marry me Natalie?"

Natalie thought about it and there was only one thing that came to mind, "Yes!" she said with a big smile and tears of joy in her eyes.

"So then lets go tell every one," John said with a smile. "You get in the shower first, you take the longest."

"Do not! Just sometimes."

"GO!" John said smiling. As Natalie walked into the bathroom he grabbed his phone and dialed the his best friend's number.

"Dude, what you want, I'm kind of busy," Randy said as he answered.

"Get your dick out of Mickie and listen," John retorted back, "I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

"Dude congrats," Randy replied, "can I go now?"

"Yes, have fun." John hung up his phone and laughed.

By 12 Natalie and John were both up and ready for lunch, and excited to tell everyone.

By 3 they were at the air port and everyone on the Raw roster knew about the engagement. Unfortunately for them, so did someone else. They boarded their plane as a news report came up, "Today two bodies were found at a local hotel mangled horribly. The woman was stabbed 24 times and the man's throat was sliced open and he was stabbed once."

Too bad that the WWE superstars missed this, because then maybe they'd be well aware of what they were up agents.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n haven't been getting enough reviews so haven't been updating as much. So review and I'll date.**

_**October 20, 2007**_

Michael had beat them to the next town, he wanted to be there ready for when they came. He was getting madder everyday, and he had killed on average 10 people a day, and still was never caught. Not that he ever had been or could be, but this time he wanted her to of know his presents. He had a plan that would blow her away.

**Natalie and John: **They were in their house getting ready to leave for the airport for Raw's next even. Natalie was finishing her clothes bag and had already packed her make-up bag. John was just getting out of the shower, because he had woken up late. "Babe! Hurry up you're not packed and not even dressed," Natalie said. "We have to leave in an hour." She zipped up her bag and set it next to her make-up bag on the floor. She was wearing a red Baby Fat suit with red vans.

"Babe chill, it doesn't take me that long to get ready," he said then went over and rapped his arms around her.

"John don't even think about it at all."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"You're little friend told me."

"What little friend?"

"The one that's poking me in the back."

John let go of her, "Fine," he said walking into the bathroom to get dressed.

Natalie was bord so she sat on the bed and turned on the T.V. She turned on the news and wished she hadn't. "64 People have been found brutally murdered over the past week. We believe it is done by the same man, and he is viciously violent. We advice everyone to be with three other people at all times, and get alarms and lock you're doors, because he is moving across state. We do not know where he is heading, but this man indeed needs to be stopped, so if you have any…." Natalie couldn't hear the rest she tuned it out. John was watching since he had walked out of the bathroom. He looked over at Natalie who looked sick. She was pail and frozen solid. She looked up at John and their eyes connected.

"John it's him," Natalie said tears rolling down her eyes. "We have to warn Vince we have to cancel Raw till Halloween, and everyone needs to stay together."

"Natalie calm down, you don't that it's him for sure." John said sitting next to her with his arm around her.

"John look at everywhere he's been!" she said. "He's headed to the where our next show is!"

All the sudden the phone rang. Natalie gave John a look of frustration. Then picked up the phone. "Hello." she said, but there was no answer. "Mickie if this is you stop being a chi-" then there was a scream on the other line and then a dial tone. "MICKIE?!" Natalie looked at John hella fast and they knew what was going on. "John get the bags in the car, I'll call Mickie's home and see if she answers again, if she doesn't then I'll call Randy, and then everyone else." Natalie was freaking out, and if this was a joke her was going to seriously kill Mickie. So she called Mickie and there was no pick up. Then she called Randy's cell.

"Hello." She heard from the other line.

"Randy is Mickie with you?" She asked in a panicked voice.

"Yeah we're at my house, why, what's wrong," he asked.

"I got a call it was from her I thought, and there was no one there and then all the sudden there was a scream, and it sounded like someone was there." she said really fast.

"Mickie's maid is at the house, but that's it," he said.

"Randy you and Mickie need to meet me and John at her house A.S.A.P. I'll explain everything when we get there." she said and hung up before Randy could respond.

**Randy and Mickie: **"Okay, Natalie is acting weird," Randy said to Mickie.

"She's always weird around Halloween," Mickie said. "I think we just need to get her out to party."

"Well she wants to meet at your house A.S.A.P. it sound important," he said.

"Okay we will, but first we have some unfinished buissness." she said giving him an evil smile and climbed on top of him. She started to kiss his neck first then she moved down to his chest kissing her way down to his pant line. She pulled of his boxers since they had already started before Natalie called and then she….

**John and Natalie:** "We're going to meet at Mickie's house, but I have got to call Vince," Natalie said without taking a breath.

John wrapped an arm around her and said, "Babe you need to calm down okay? Mickie's obviously fine, plus she is with Randy."

"John, Randy and you combined couldn't take him down!" Natalie said. "There is nothing that could stop him except for Halloween to be over and he'll leave, but still that's only for a year he'll be gone."

Natalie picked up her cell and called Vince. Within an hour she had explained it all to him, and he immediately called all of the WWE superstars, and told them there was a meeting at his biggest mansion. They all had to stay there till Halloween was over, and he and Natalie would explain everything when they got there.

The only thing was that the workers that were already at the arena getting ready for Monday's show, had NO idea what they were in for.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n haven't been getting enough reviews so haven't been updating as much. So review and I'll date.**

_**October 22, 2007**_

_Natalie was in a dark room that smelt of mildew, and there was cobwebs everywhere. She knew this room, she'd been here countless times. She was in the Meyer house, in Michaels bed room. She had no clue how she got there thought, but being there gave her heart a lurch. No, she did not fear Michael like everyone else. She loved him. However there was the part where he was a killer. She didn't care she loved him since she was six, to some it was corny, but she still had those feelings. _

_She remembered after his mom killed herself she couldn't see him anymore. She was ten then, but when she was 18 she started to see him again. He had changed, he didn't talk, and he always wore a mask. Which upset her cause she thought he was handsome. She may have been the only one, but she didn't care. She loved him, and even though she knew he would never say it…. She knew he loved her back. _

_Natalie stood up. "Michael?" she called out. There was no noise at all. She was disappointed. She had to get here some how thought. Right? She may have been dreaming, but if she was he'd be there. _

_That's when she felt it. A hand gently made its way across her back. She felt her breath catch in her throat. Then it went down her arm and back up again. "Michael." she whispered. He then slid his hands across her lips. She took his hand in hers and kissed it. She was preparing herself for when she turned around. When she did all she saw was his mask._

_Natalie knew how he was about it so she didn't try to take it off. Deep inside she was disappointed thought, and Michael saw that in her eyes. He slid his hand down her pants, this is how he thought he'd make up for it. However, he was surprised when she pushed him away. "Michael," she said looking directly in his eyes, "not with the mask. I won't let you."_

_Michael was angry, and Natalie knew he was to. She didn't care, he wouldn't kill her, and she always knew that. He stepped toward her, and she stepped back. "No Michael," she said. _

_He gave in, he wanted her, and he knew she wouldn't care what he looked like. So he took off his mask. She stepped towards him. "Now," she said wrapping her arm around his neck, "where were we?" Then she kissed him…._

Natalie woke up in a cold sweat. She looked all around, but John wasn't there. "John." she said in a low voice. "JOHN!" she screamed. She could feel her heart lurch. Then all the sudden the bedroom door opened…..

**A/N: Short I know, right? I want more reviews and you'll get more. Thanks.**


End file.
